Le ridicule ne tue pas, il vous rend juste incroyablement Ridicule!
by DreamJess
Summary: Incroyablement humilé en public par Blaise, Malfoy va tout tenter pour lui rendre son coup. Il va même jusqu'à se tourner vers une Miss-je-sais-tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais l'aide reçue va prendre une étrange tournure; difficile de rendre un coup bas en étant encore plus ridicule qu'avant.
1. La nouvelle star des Serpentards !

Bonjouur ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (mais de qu'elle originalité fais-je dont preuve! Mais comme aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai droit à l'humour foireux, voilà !)

.

Voici une nouvelle fic, **totalement différente** de la première, cette fois pas de torture (quoi que...), pas de sang (quoi que...), pas de contexte sombre !

C'est donc une fic tout en **humour** et **légèreté** que je vous offre là, avec coups bas, jalousie, vengeance, étrange découverte... Ahah tout un programme !

.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **La nouvelle star des Serpentards !**

.

.

Cette nuit la peu de Serpentard rôdaient dans les couloirs, certains avaient même étonnement laissé tomber leurs rendez-vous et autres coup d'un soir, préférant rester dans la salle commune de leur maison, auprès de la cheminée, un comble !

La raison de tout cela ?

.

Blaise.

.

Oui Blaise Zabini était ce soir la véritable star de sa maison, de quoi rendre jaloux le Prince des Serpentards lui même, voire même -n'ayons pas peur des mots- : incroyablement jaloux !

Tous le regardaient avec des yeux brillants d'admiration et des oreilles plus attentives que jamais. Les filles avaient même abaissé quelque peu l'encolure de leur décolleté pour l'occasion et n'avait d'yeux que pour le beau métisse, qui semblait ravi de son petit effet et de sa nouvelle gloire auprès de ses camarades.

.

Tous, sauf un. Drago Malfoy, qui, accoudé à un fauteuil -habituellement très entouré- renifla de dédain tout en appuyant sa tête sur sa main. Ce soir là, il était tout bonnement ignoré par ses sujets. Et cela l' insupportait, car c'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait.

" Explique-nous comment tu as fait ! " intervint Pansy Parkinson pleine d'engouement qui trépignait d'impatience sur le fauteuil que faisait face à Blaise, -il faut dire qu'elle s'était battue pour l'avoir !-

Aussitôt les élèves de la Maison Serpentard scandèrent son nom en signe d'encouragement. Au lieu de répondre à leur supplique, Blaise mis leur patience à rude épreuve encore quelques instants, ce moment était si délicieux pour lui. Il adressa un petit clin d'oeil à Drago, ce qui eut le don de porter ce dernier au sommet du dégoût, _pathétique_...

.

" ZABINI ! ZABINI ! ZABINI ! ZABINI ! ZABINI ! "

.

" Très bien, très bien ! Je vais tout vous dire. " Il dut se faire force pour enfin se décider à délier sa langue de serpent, des exclamations de surprises l'encouragèrent à poursuivre. Puis il reprit sur un ton théâtral :

" Ce n'est pas une chose évidente, et encore moins à la portée de tous vous savez ! Il faut beaucoup d'entrainement, à moins d'avoir un don pour cela... "

Son discours, bien qu'il n'expliqua strictement rien et ne répondait en rien à leurs attentes arracha tout de même quelques "Ohh" d'émerveillement.

" Il s'avère que j'ai ce don ! C'est pour cela que j'ai pu réussir plus rapidement ! " Il aurait du préciser "rapidement" après plusieurs d'années d'entrainement, mais Blaise était un menteur sans scrupule.

" Qu'elle forme c'était ? " l'interrogea Theodore Nott avec arrogance et envie.

" Mon animagus était... Une panthère noire ! " Blaise fit son sourire le plus charmeur à toutes les filles en mal de pelotes de poils à caresser.

Nouvelle exclamation de "Waah" et autres "Ohhh", plus longue cette fois.

Ni tenant plus, le Prince des Serpentards jusqu'alors totalement muet, -si l'on ne compte pas les nombreux soupires désabusés qu'il avait bruyamment poussé dans un vain but de destabilisation- se décida enfin à attaquer l'ennemi de ce soir :

" Dis moi Zabini, hormis faire le beau et brasser du vent, je te ferais remarquer que tu ne nous a en rien expliqué COMMENT faire. "

Blaise encaissa la pique et répondit de son plus beau rictus, le torse légèrement bombé :

" Hmm ne serais-tu pas quelque peu jaloux Malfoy ? On voudrait redevenir une belle fouine pour mieux espionner les filles sous la douche ?"

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, une tornade blonde avait déferlé sur lui, lui assénant une droite magistrale qui le fit vasciller. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, des élèves de Serpentard, s'y prenant à plusieurs pour chacun réussirent à les séparer.

" NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON, PERSONNE NE PEUT SE PERMETTRE D'INSULTER UN MALFOY ! " Vociféra Malfoy toujours fermement retenu par ses camarades.

Zabini reprit constance en s'époussetant légèrement, il était -contrairement au blond- parfaitement calme. Ce soir là, la star : c'était lui et lui seul, il n'allait pas lui gâcher son moment. Il prit un ton condescendant et faussement consterné :

" Oh... Mais c'est que tu perds ton calme légendaire, il fit une moue embarrassée avant de continuer sur le ton de la confidence, tu vas salir ta réputation de grand dur au masque impassible fais gaffe ! "

Au comble de la rage, l'héritier Malfoy repoussa avec hargne ceux qui l'entravaient. Il lui lança un regard furieux, le plus noir qui fut.

Deux choix se proposaient alors à lui : placer une dernière réplique cinglante et quitter les lieux, ou bien défoncer ce petit morveux qui venait de lui mettre la honte de sa vie. Il envisageait la seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le petit sourire mesquin du métisse qui semblait vouloir dire _à ta place, je ne ferais pas ça..._ Tout en lui désignant sa propre main : il était en possession de sa baguette. Drago fouilla instinctivement ses poches. _Merde_. Il n'avait pas la sienne, elle était hélas confortablement installée sur son chevet...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une possibilité, le menacer -bien que pris au dépourvu- et fuir, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

" Amuse la galerie avec tes mensonges à deux gallions si ça te chante, mais tu vas me le payer Zabini, et très cher. "

Blaise lui répondit d'un vague geste typiquement félin accompagné d'un "Grrrh" railleur, ce qui amusa ses admirateurs. Malfoy lui adressa un dernier regard, celui qui signe votre arrêt de mort. Puis il quitta les lieux en s'arrangeant pour claquer la porte du dortoir le plus fortement possible, -oubliant par la même son statut de préfet-en-chef-. Sa brusque colère n'intimida en rien Blaise, il reprit son discours sous les nouvelles acclamations de toute la Maison.

.

.

.

Drago fulminait, " Quel putain d'enfoiré ! " lâcha-t-il tout en abattant avec force son poing blanchit par la haine -bien que naturellement très blanc- sur le mur adjacent à la porte.

Il resta là, tête appuyée contre la porte à accuser le coup. Il avait été profondément humilié et en public ! Ce dont Malfoy avait horreur par dessus tout.

Comment un être aussi parfait que lui pouvait accepter un tel coup bas ! Il allait lui faire regretter, ah ça oui ! Foi de Malfoy.

" Il faut se concentrer, et chercher en vous l'animal qui vous correspond le plus, le laisser venir à vous, et ne pas chercher à le renier quoi qu'il puisse être. " Lui parvint la voix triomphante du noir. Et blablabla cet enfoiré en fait vraiment des tonnes en plus ! Il replongea dans ses sombres pensées.

Malfoy était en train de passer en revue les pires tortures qu'il avait en sa connaissance, lorsqu'une véritable ovation le tira de ses pensées.

Etonné d'entendre un tel engouement, il se surprit -malgré lui- à entr'ouvrir la porte des appartements pour mieux observer ce qu'il se passait. Tel ne fut pas son choc d'apercevoir une véritable panthère noire au poil luisant, ébahir les élèves de sa démarche ondulante. Sans même prendre de l'élan, l'animagus se retrouva d'un bond sur l'un des plus hauts meubles qui ornaient la pièce. Puis redescendit élégamment, avant de jeter son dévolu sur les premières filles qu'il croisa, leur léchant cou et décolleté à souhait, les faisant glousser. Il le vit faire un autre bond en arrière et il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour... C'est alors que Malfoy referma la porte, la main tremblante.

.

C'était donc vrai. Zabini n'avait pas mentit, il y était parvenu. Une nouvelle vague de jalousie envahit le blond, avec son lot de questions et d'injustices : "Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi cet enfoiré le pouvait-il et lui non? Comment allait-il retrouver son honneur désormais ? Comment s'y était pris? " Toutes ces questions l'assommèrent et lui firent perdre quelque peu l'équilibre. Il se dirigea fébrile sur son grand lit où il s'avachit pour mieux y réfléchir.

Malfoy ferma les yeux, brûlant d'envie, de haine, de jalousie, de fureur, de rage, de... "_ Il faut se concentrer, et chercher en vous l'animal qui vous correspond le plus, le laisser venir à vous, et ne pas chercher à le renier quoi qu'il puisse être_. " avait-il dit, cette phrase avait interrompu le cours de ses pensées, et c'était pour le mieux. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer avec un tel déferlement d'émotions négatives en lui ?

.

_Se concentrer..._

.

Malfoy se redressa, soudain empli d'espoirs, il allait y arriver lui aussi ! Il allait lui faire fermer son clapet de sale petit vantard !

.

_Se concentrer_... Il inspira. _Trouver son animal... Et ne pas le nier._

_._

Il laissa aller son esprit si bien qu'il s'imagina être devenu serpent... Se faufilant à sa guise où bon lui semblait. Puis faucon libre de voler dans les cieux. Puis Lion, majestueux et rugissant, non..._ Trop Gryffondor ça_ se dit-il. Puis il s'imagina loup, ça c'était la classe ! Cette idée l'enchantait, un loup... Mystérieux et sublime, un peu comme lui. Oh oui marcher à pas feutrés, être doté d'une mâchoire d'une force à faire pâlir les trolls.

Il rouvrit les yeux convaincu de sa vision et leva ses mains à son champ de vision. Pas de pattes de velours, ni de fourrure soyeuse... Drago fut déçu, il s'était sentit si bien, ça ne pouvait que lui correspondre !

.

_" Et le laisser venir à vous. "_

_._

Drago soupira, il était un être intelligent, et du se résoudre à admettre qu'il n'avait rien laisser venir à lui, il avait simplement choisit selon des qualités qui l'intéressait le plus.

.

Le Prince des Serpentards avait toujours tout voulu et tout de suite, la patience n'était pas sa qualité première, cette tâche allait peut-être s'avérer plus difficile que prévu.

* * *

Et voilaa pour ce premier chapitre de mise en bouche !

.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

**.**

**Vous êtes curieux? Vous voulez une suite ? **_ça fait beaucoup de questions je sais :p_**  
**

Laissez moi une petite review ;)

.

Bisouus

DreamJess


	2. L'étrange attitude du blond

Bonjouur ! Je vous poste déjà la suite de la fic (je suis trop gentille hihi)

.

Merci à **Maeli'claire** et **Fla** pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise ! La suite est déjà là ;)

**Elsa** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et je te remercie vraiment pour ta remarque ! Parce qu'effectivement en relisant ça m'a aussi choqué ! Alors j'ai réécris ce chapitre en prenant en compte ce conseil, j'espère que le changement de ponctuation se remarquera !

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit la fic ! (N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, tous les avis m'intéressent !)

.

Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaitez une agréable lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'étrange attitude du blond.**

.**  
**.**  
**

Drago fut tiré de son sommeil le lendemain par un tambourinage excessif de sa porte. _Bon sang qu'est ce qu'on me veut encore ? _Fut sa première pensée brumeuse. Il m'y un temps à émerger, tant sa nuit avait été courte.

En effet, la veille il réalisa trop tard qu'il s'était rendu par erreur -et surtout sur le coup de la colère- dans le dortoir des Serpentards, une habitude dont il avait pourtant eu peu de mal à se défaire. Drago Malfoy aimait certes se donner en public, mais il appréciait par dessus tout les privilèges, et l'idée de posséder son propre appartement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard l'avait pleinement satisfait.

Seulement voilà, il était coincé dans le dortoir des Serpentards et il avait fallu le quitter... Et il était hors de question pour lui de repasser devant ce bon à rien de Blaise et sa clique ! C'est ainsi qu'il c'était retrouvé à devoir gentiment patienter que ceux-ci daignent bien vouloir se coucher, quelque peu, voire totalement alcoolisé. Les personnes bourrées, c'était bien quelque chose dont Malfoy avait horreur. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, cela avait grandement joué en sa faveur !

Après s'être assuré qu'ils se soient tous endormis comme des masses, il avait quitté les lieux en trombes. Puis il parcouru les couloirs du château à vive allure, toujours passablement énervé de ce qu'il s'était produit ce soir là.

C'est ainsi qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard médusé du concierge, Rusard, qui trouvait un peu trop de zèle au nouveau préfet-un-chef. Il était tout de même 5h du matin passé !

Il fois devant la porte des appartements privatifs, Drago avait craché le mot de passe avec hargne et en avait fait tout autant avec la porte. Ce vacarme lui avait valu une remarque acerbe du tableau qu'il avait superbement ignoré. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour traverser les pièces communes et avait rejoint sa chambre dont la porte avait subit le même sort.

Et voila que l'on s'acharnait encore sur cette malheureuse porte ! Il semblait à Drago qu'un trou allait transpercer d'un moment à un autre les fines gravures qui la décoraient. Le blond définitivement de mauvaise humeur ne répondit pas, pensant que cela suffirait à décourager l'importun. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier, qui d'un sort habile déverrouilla la porte et déboula comme une furie.

" Malfoy ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches à cette heure là ? Tu n'as même pas déjeuné ! Et tu ne m'as pas rendu ton rapport, je te signale que tu es préfet-en-chef, pas en vacances ! "

_Par Merlin_, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait deux préfet-en-chef, pourquoi fallait-t-il que cette personne ne soit nul autre que Granger ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils partagent leur appartement, pourquoi ne pouvait-ils pas être chacun de son côté ?

Encore une foutue idée du vieux fou ça. _" C'est en apprenant à partager des choses avec les autres, que l'on se découvre sois-même. " _Avait-il dit sur un ton énigmatique en réponse à l'indignation profonde des deux préfets. Les belles paroles, c'était son truc à Dumbledore, cet homme n'avait jamais su parler autrement que par énigmes.

.

_Que l'on se découvre sois-même._

.

Cette phrase permit au Serpentard d'avoir un flash de la veille : la soirée, Blaise, cet enfoiré de Blaise, et enfin la transformation... Pourquoi fallait-il que le direction fasse toujours des allusions qui semblait correspondre au futur ? Il n'était tout de même pas devin ! Drago eut un doute.

Malfoy avait une sainte horreur des réveils trop chargés en "pourquoi".

" Tu vas me répondre, au lieu de faire ta tête de mule ! "

Ah Granger, toujours là, évidemment. Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit paresseusement le tiroir de son chevet, et lui tendit un carnet dont les différents marques pages aideraient sans aucun doute Hermione à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, sans l'importuner à nouveau. Il le lui tendit sans même prendre la peine de se relever de son oreiller.

Exaspérée, Hermione le lui arracha des mains. Elle constata par la même occasion la mine et les traits tirés du blond, ce qui lui coûta une nouvelle réprimande avant qu'elle se décide enfin à tourner les talons :

" Tu ferais bien de prendre ton rôle avec plus de sérieux si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! Au lieu de rentrer à des heures inimaginables et d'en faire profiter tout l'appartement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Malfoy ! "

.

Cette fille avait un don pour l'irriter, c'était incroyable.

.

Il se prélassa encore quelques instants dans ses draps avant de se décider à sortir du lit. Lorsqu'il vit l'heure son sang ne fit son tour, il était incroyablement en retard et n'était même pas passé par la case "salle de bain" !

Un Malfoy ayant une réputation et un physique à entretenir (la première étant quasi détruite), il opta pour une douche revigorante plutôt qu'un petit déjeuné copieux. Il resta quelques instants devant le miroir, Drago grimaça en voyant sa mine fatiguée. Mais ses gênes lui avait offert la beauté, il se rassura en se disant que certains étaient bien pires en passant des heures à s'arranger.

Puis il prit la direction de son premier cours, lequel était-ce déjà ? Ah oui Métamorphose avec les rouges et ors. _Et merde_... Pourquoi fallait-il commencer par celui-là ?

.

.

.

Il arriva dans la classe, non sans avoir été réprimandé par Madame Mcgonagall sous le regard moqueur de Blaise, qui lui lança à son passage :

" Alors Malfoy... On a passé la nuit à essayer de se transformer ? " que la directrice ne perçu pas . En revanche, elle ne manqua pas la réplique du blond, qui fut un "La ferme, Zabini. " bien envoyé. Cela lui coûta de devoir répondre à un interrogatoire précis et noté sur le précédent cours, qui portait -évidemment- sur les animagus. Ce maudit Zabini avait attendu ce cours pour faire sensation. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne réussit pas son oral improvisé avec brio. Blaise jubilait.

.

Lorsque sonna la fin du cours, la directrice intervint :

" Pas si vite s'il vous plait, Monsieur Malfoy, vous me rendrez une rédaction sur le cours de métamorphose de la veille pour améliorer vos performances quelques peu... médiocres. Vous pouvez partir. "

.

.

.

Le reste de la matinée passa sans encombres particulières, bien qu'il sembla à Hermione que Drago ne jouissait pas de son statut de grand favori de la maison ce jour là.

Le midi elle s'installa auprès de ses amis à la grande table rouge et or de la salle commune. Elle fit une grimace à Ron qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'empiffrer, avec la délicatesse qui lui était bien connue. Pour se rattraper il s'enquérit de son nouveau statut.

" Comment ça se passe pour toi alors ? La fouine n'est pas trop chiante à supporter ? " Il mordit à pleine dents dans une cuisse de poulet à peine la phrase achevée.

Hermione en profita pour lancer un regard inquiet à son encontre, il semblait avoir bien moins d'appétit que Ron, c'est à peine s'il touchait à ces plats !

" Oh il a un sale caractère ça tu peux me croire ! Mais je ne me laisse pas faire " Elle fit un sourire en destination d'Harry qui le lui rendit. " Mais, il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir je crois. "

" Il a ramener une fille dans sa chambre pour se la faire ? Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, t'es pas très douée dans ce genre de déduction Mione ! " lança Ron à peine gêné.

" Ron ne sois pas stupide ! Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas remarquer qu'il avait un comportement étrange ce matin ? " Ces amis lui renvoyèrent des regards désolés. " Oh j'oubliais vous n'êtes pas très doués pour ce genre de déduction... " Fit la jeune femme faussement boudeuse, ce qui les fit rire. Ron reprit la parole, bouche pleine :

" Il est arrivé en retard et s'est totalement planté à un oral, oui et alors ! C'est loin d'être le seul, regarde nous on est exactement comme... " Il fut stoppé par un raclement de gorge réprobateur, Hermione les engueulait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de cours et d'assiduité.

" Mais il avait l'air exténué ce matin ! Vous avez vu sa tête ? "

Ron pouffa de rire : " C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'es pas douée pour ce genre de raisonnement là... " Ron se prit un journal plié sur la tête. " Ehh Mione qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! C'est vrai après tout ! "

Cette fois-ci rouge de colère et indignée elle engueula le rouquin :

" Eh bien moi je suis persuadée qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais puisque je ne peux pas compter sur vous visiblement... " Elle se leva, et disparue rapidement. Ron fit un regard déconfit et interrogea Harry.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? "

" Aucune idée ! Mais tu connais Hermione, dès lors qu'elle ignore quelque chose elle devient insupportable ! " Ron approuva.

Ils finirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur, jugeant que cette Hermione n'était pas bien différente de celle des autres fois.

.

.

.

La préfète-en-chef attendit avec impatience la fin de ces cours, et n'avait qu'une hâte pour une fois : rejoindre les appartements communs.

Une fois son souhait exaucé, et enfin arrivée sur les lieux, elle ne fut pas étonnée d'y croiser Malfoy. Ce dernier disparaissait sous une énorme pile de livres. Il était tellement concentré sur son devoir qu'il ne la remarqua même pas entrer.

Elle fit mine de rien et passa déposer ces affaires, tout en observant le blond. Puis alla cherche quelque chose à manger dans le frigo, puis elle revint le grignoter, le regard toujours fixé sur Malfoy. Elle décida de se tourner un peu pour admirer la vue sur le parc que leur offrait la fenêtre de cette pièce commune. Enfin Hermione décida de passer derrière le Serpentard en direction de la cheminée pour mieux observer ce qu'il mijotait.

" Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ? " Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, les yeux toujours rivés sur ces notes.

" Quoi ? Mais rien du tout ! Ne crois pas que tout tourne autour de ta petite personne Malfoy ! " elle prit un bois et attisa un peu plus le feu, déjà bouillant.

" Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, veux-tu ? Quand tu as quelque chose à dire, tu es nerveuse tu tournes mille ans dans une pièce. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " Il avait levé la tête, agacé. Hermione fut perturbée par cette remarque soudaine. Elle se sentit quelque peu honteuse l'idée d'être si prévisible. Il fallait l'admettre, l'espionnage n'était pas son fort !

Elle s'approcha de lui et tira une chaise à ses côtés.

" Tu veux de l'aide pour ton devoir ? " _Tentative idiote_, s'admonesta-t-elle intérieurement. _Quelle crédibilité Hermione !_

" Ben voyons, tout ce cinéma pour faire mon devoir à place, et puis quoi encore Miss-je-sais-tout ? "

Elle soupira, vaincue. " Je.. J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors j'étais simplement un petit peu inquiète c'est tout ! "

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif visiblement amusé" Et depuis quand tu te soucies de ma personne ? " Cette question la fit rougir.

" Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On vit dans les mêmes appartements, et ce encore pour un bon bout de temps, alors plutôt que de se faire la guerre en permanence, j'ai cru bon de te proposer mon aider si quelque chose n'allait pas. "

" Parce que je me lève tard et que j'ai droit à une punition, je devrais avoir un soucis ? "

Le problème apparu d'un tout nouvel angle à la jeune femme, ce qui la laissa pantoise un instant, puis elle reprit : " Tu accordes beaucoup d'importance à ce devoir, en plus c'est le week-end, je suis convaincue que ce n'est pas ton genre d'être assidu de la sorte ! "

Malfoy eut un rire unique et suffisant " Tu es bien trop habituée à tes idiots d'amis, je crois plutôt. "

Vexée, la gryffondor se leva d'un bon. " Très bien, puisque tu refuses mon aide, je te laisse, mais je reste convaincue que tout cela cache quelque chose ! Et tu peux compter sur moi pour le découvrir. " Elle le laissa à son devoir et rejoignit sa partie privée.

.

.

.

Cette dernière phrase rendit Drago quelque peu pensif. ._Se découvrir sois-même_.

Finalement, l'aide d'Hermione pourrait peut-être lui être utile. _Quand il l'aura décidé._

_._

Il continua de griffonner son devoir, un sourire au lèvre.

* * *

C'est bien connu, il est difficile de cacher quelque chose à Hermione... Vous pensez que Drago va réussir à lui cacher son soucis encore longtemps ? :D

.

.

J'espère que le rythme sur ce second chapitre sera plus appréciable, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (En prime vous pourrez aidez Drago à faire son devoir héhé)

Bisous :)


	3. Miss Granger mène l'enquête !

Bonjouuur !

.

J'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre à cause du disque dur de mon ordi quasi neuf qui a lâché...

C'est donc sur un vieil ordi qui _râme, qui buggue, qui ne répond jamais, qui plante, et qui surchauffe_ et au bout d'une heure que je vous publie la suite ! :D

.

(**heureusement que j'avais enregistré la fic à part! Nous sommes sauvés ! :p**)

.

M**erci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça fait super plaisir !** J'ai ne ne vais pas prendre le risque de vous répondre individuellement, mais je suis vraiment très contente que ma fic vous plaise !

Continuez à m'en laisser, je me suis donnée tant de mal à faire marcher cette ordiii x)

.

Voici le chapitre 3 ! :D

.

Il a quelques changements par rapport aux livres :

.

**-** **Les frères Weasley sont tous les deux en vie et le resteront toujouurs **(je les aime trop ! Impossible de se faire à l'idée de se séparer de l'un d'eux! Je ne sais pas comment J.K R. à fait!)

**- Nous sommes dans l'équivalent d'une sixième année, dans laquelle je ne mentionnerai pas la mission de Drago.**

**- Notre cher Dumby restera donc en viiiie**

**.**

Voilàà

.

Bonne leeecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Miss Granger mène l'enquête.**

**.**

.

Le lendemain Drago se réveilla à peine plus reposé après avoir passée une bonne partie de la soirée à soigner son devoir. Il n'avait pas pas appris quoi que ce soit de plus qui puisse le mettre sur la bonne voit, si ce n'est toujours cette maudite histoire de concentration et d'acceptation de l'animagus. En revanche, son esprit semblait avoir pris un malin plaisir à le tourner en ridicule, au vu du rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit...

En effet il était parvenu à prendre sa forme animagus, mais celle-ci n'avait rien de tous les espoirs auxquels il s'étaient permis de rêver. Foutu esprit ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se ligue lui aussi contre lui ? Ne c'était-il pas suffisamment couvert de ridicule l'autre soir ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que lui même en redemandait.  
.

.

.

Après quelques instants à maudire son esprit, il daigna enfin se lever. Il se rendit à la salle de bain où il resta un temps un peu trop long pour tout homme normal. Mais n'oublions pas, Drago n'était pas un homme normal ! Puis il décida enfin à prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle commune de l'appartement. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Zabini aujourd'hui, ni les autres jours de sa vie d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'il allait entamer ses oeufs brouillés une voix s'éleva :

" Ah tu vois ! J'avais bien raison ! Quelque chose ne va pas ! "

Il leva les yeux au ciel, " Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, tu ne tiens pas compagnie à tes idiots d'amis ? " Elle l'ignora et continua avec une sourire victorieux.

" Pour qu'elle autre raison que celle-là chercherais-tu à ignorer tes si fidèles sujets ? "

" Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! "

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de lui faire part de son problème, après l'horrible rêve qu'il avait fait. Hermione le trouva bien lasse et peu combatif, il battait plus en retraite qu'autre chose et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus il avait l'air fatigué, et ce un samedi.

" Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut rien me cacher Malfoy ! "

Drago fit la grimace. Si la veille il avait jugé bon de lui en parler, ce matin il n'en avait plus la moindre intention. Il aurait pu décider de s'en servir pour en apprendre plus la transformation, mais il était évident qu'elle serait parvenue à découvrir ses réelles motivations. Le blond l'imaginait déjà lui rire au nez et le trouver grotesque. Cette fille ne connaissait rien de la popularité, elle ne comprendrait pas de toute façon.

" Sors cette foutue obsession de ta tête de née-moldue et fiche-moi la paix avant que je ne m'énerve. "

Il se leva sans prendre la peine de débarrasser la table et alla d'un pas nerveux dans sa partie privée.

Hermione resta quelque peu hébétée et fixa étrangement sa porte. Bien qu'il venait de l'envoyer balader, elle ressentit comme un soulagement qu'elle ne parvint pas à s'expliquer. Elle pris quelques vêtements chauds, toujours pensive, et quitta les appartements pour aller rejoindre ses amis. La tour d'astronomie était un endroit qu'ils avaient toujours apprécié, et ce en toute saison.  
.

.

A peine eut-elle grimpé la dernière marche que Ron lui saisit en trombe la main pour l'entraîner au bord de la rambarde.

" Regarde comme c'est beau Mione ! "

La jeune femme était sur le point de rappeler les bonnes manières au rouquin, mais la vue qui s'offrait à elle la coupa dans son élan.

Elle resta silencieuse devant le saisissant spectacle de l'hiver. Le lac était entièrement gelé, et les quelques rayons de soleil perçant au travers des nuages blanc le faisait scintiller de mille éclats. D'innombrable flocons parsemaient l'horizon et recouvraient silencieusement les monts. C'était magique.

" C'est reposant n'est-ce pas ? " Fit Harry, le regard perdu au loin dans l'immensité blanche. Elle le dévisagea rapidement; il paraissait toujours nostalgique lorsque l'hivers recouvrait l'école de son manteau blanc.

" Tu as raison Harry, c'est sublime. "

Ils restèrent admiratifs un long moment. Hermione pensa alors à Malfoy, enfermé seul dans son appartement et qui ratait un pareil spectacle.

.

Une bourrasque de vent glaciale les fit frissonner. Hermione remonta au maximum le col de son pul et pressa ses mains gantées autour  
Ron fut le premier à rompre ce moment paisible :

" On ferait mieux d'aller s'installer devant le bon feu de la salle commune, avant qu'on finisse en glaçons ! "

Les deux autres approuvèrent et ils quittèrent la tour sans tarder.  
.

.

.

Une fois dans la salle commune, ils furent salués par quelques gryffondors qui n'avaient pas trouvé ce jour là le courage nécessaire pour oser braver ce froid hivernal. Neuville était l'un d'eux. Il invita d'un signe le trio à le rejoindre dans les fauteuils après de la cheminée. Il pris une mine effrayée en les voyant se débarrasser de leur manteaux et autres affaires chaudes.

" Vous en avez du courage pour aller dehors dites-moi ! "

" On est pas restée bien longtemps Neuville, ne t'en fais pas ! " Lui répondit Hermione d'un sourire tout en penchant ses mains gelées vers les flammes. Neuville nota la contradiction entre le geste et la parole. T_oujours en vadrouille ces trois là_ ! Il eut un sourire.

" Au fait, vous êtes au courant des dernières rumeurs ? "

" Quelles rumeurs ? " Répondirent les deux garçons en choeur, Hermione tendit une oreille curieuse.

" Je m'en serais douté ! Vous êtes toujours les derniers au courant quand il s'agit de la vie normale du château. "

Les deux Gryffondors se sentirent légèrement gênés, et l'encouragèrent à poursuivre.

" J'ai entendu dire, ou plutôt les soeurs Patil m'ont dit, qu'un des Serpentard saurait se transformer en animagus ! Vous y croyez-vous ? "

" En animagus ?! " firent à nouveau les deux amis. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

" Oui ! Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit par contre. "

" Moi je sais ! " Fit une voix s'approchant de Harry.

Ce dernier sentit deux bras l'enlacer depuis le dos du fauteuil, et fondit immédiatement à son contact. Ginny vint s'installer sur ses genoux après l'avoir furtivement embrasser. Il trouvait la pièce un peu trop chauffée tout à coup.

" Il parait que c'est Blaise ! Des gens disent l'avoir vu se pavaner en panthère ! "

" C'est pas vrai ! Ce grand prétentieux sait faire ça ? " Ron n'en revenait pas, " Comment il a appris une chose pareille ? "

" Certains disent qu'il a mis très peu de temps pour y arriver, d'autres disent qu'il lui a fallu plusieurs années. On ne sait pas vraiment. " Répondit Neuville tout en admirant la couverture d'un manuel de biologie fraichement acheté.

" Je serais curieux de voir ça. " Harry fit un sourire complice à sa copine.

" Et moi j'aurais surtout été curieux de voir la tête de Malfoy en apprenant ça ! Il a du en pleurer de jalousie ! Mais j'y pense, Mione, ce ne serait pas ça dont tu nous parlais hier ? Tu l'as surpris en train de chialer comme un gosse en fait, c'est pour ça ? Et... "

" Ronald... Tu n'as pas besoin de l'enfoncer à ce point ! "

" Depuis quand tu défends cette saleté de fouine Mione ! "

Ron était indigné et la regardait avec de grand yeux écarquillés. Harry et Ginny eux n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop occupés à se bécoter discrètement. Neuville lui avait définitivement décroché pour se plonger dans son fascinant manuel, sans discrétion !

" Heu... Eh bien... " Bafouilla dans un premier temps la brune sans comprendre sa réaction, lorsque la lumière fut dans son esprit, " C'est parce qu'il ne m'a pas insulté. "

" Heein ? " fut la charmante réponse du roux, l'incompréhension le gagnant.

" C'est vrai ! Il m'a traité de "née-moldue" cette fois, pas de... Enfin tu sais quoi. " Elle s'empourpra à sa réponse, mais les flammes rougeâtres de la cheminée masquaient ses rougeurs.

" Peut-être qu'il a changé la forme parce que vous cohabitez ensemble, mais il t'a quand même insulté je te signale ! Tu ferais bien de te méfier. C'est un serpent ce type, Mione. "

La conversation repris cependant joyeusement, lorsque Neuville émergea enfin de son livre.

.

.

.

Plus tard, en soirée, le trio fut arrêté à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il se rendait à la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. En effet, des nombreuses annonces toutes signées d'un W explosaient à leur hauteur dans un petit "_pop_" sonore et nuageux : " _Découvre ton animagus avec la nouvelle potion Animorphose Express, durée idéale de 5 mins pour éviter tout débordement._ "  
Ron soupira, admiratif : " Même lorsqu'ils ne sont plus à Poudlard, mes frères se débrouillent toujours pour être au courant de tout et faire du profit ! "

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, ces jumeaux les impressionneraient toujours !

Une fois à table, ils purent constater que ces annonces étaient l'unique sujet de discussion des élèves. Ron eut d'ailleurs droit à une tape à chaque fois qu'un élève passait derrière lui comme s'il était lui même à l'origine de cette nouveauté. Certaines tapes un peu trop brusques faillirent lui faire avaler de travers deux cuisses de poulet, une tranche de rôti et trois morceaux de pains un peu trop gros. En revanche il ne put éviter de s'étouffer en buvant son jus de citrouille, sous l'oeil désespéré d'Hermione.  
.

.

.

Une fois le repas terminé, et après avoir salué ses amis, Hermione rejoignit les appartements privés. Elle s'attendait à y trouver Malfoy, car elle ne l'avait pas vu à la table des Serpentards. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : le blond était endormit sur le canapé situé près de la cheminée de la partie commune.

Il tenait sur lui un imposant manuel sur les Animagus qu'Hermione reconnut pour l'avoir déjà lu.

La jeune femme s'approcha silencieusement de lui, et l'observa un instant un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il était beau, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il la surprenne en train de le regarder dormir, elle entreprit à la place de fouiller ses affaires. C'est vrai qu'elle avait bieen plus de chance de s'en sortir s'il voyait Hermione Granger sortir ses fiches et autres feuilles de son sac déposé sur la table basse !

Elle trouva son devoir de métamorphose, et constata qu'il était enroulé et scellé, en preuve qu'il était pourtant terminé.

Hermione comprit immédiatement que les rumeurs qui parcouraient alors l'école étaient bien vraies. Le blond n'avait très certainement pas apprécié découvrir cela. Et encore moins d'être mis de côté, au profit de Blaise, par les élèves de sa maison, supposa la brune.  
Ce n'étaient que des suppositions et elle voulait en avoir le coeur net.

Elle rangea ses affaires et fit mine de sortir afin d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte un peu brusquement pour le réveiller. Ce qui fut un franc succès, il avait sursauté comme un voleur.

Drago reprit rapidement ses esprits, et remarqua un léger changement dans la disposition de ses affaires. Suspicieux, il entreprit d'observer la pièce, le manteau de Granger se trouvait déjà sur le porte manteau, alors qu'elle rentrait à peine.

Il soupira d'agacement. Il n'était pas dupe, cette Miss-je-sais-tout-je-fouille-tout allait certainement vouloir lui poser mille questions insupportables. Drago, bien plus malin qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, anticipa ses actions et partit s'enfermer dans sa partie privée. Et tant pis si son estomac commençait sérieusement à crier famine.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !** Prochain chapitre vous connaitrez l'animagus de Drago !**

**.**

Vous avez une idée de ce que cela peut bien être ? Je vous laisse deviner, si vous trouvez vous aurez droit de fouiller dans les affaires du beau blond bande de curieuses ;)


End file.
